Mike Gravel/Get Involved
* This is a section with links and information on how to volunteer and contribute to the campaign. It includes links to polls, websites, codes, forms, and other things for grassroots campaigning. ---- Gravel's Online Army! * [http://www.gravel2008.us/?q=node/2549 Send Instant Message to Carolinegresh] Polls Here are some polls that include Mike, vote for him and show your support. * Democratic Candidates Poll here at Campaigns Wikia! * Campaign Ads.Org - Vote for Mike Gravel's ad, "Ask Yourself" * Neil Rogers Poll * Jax Daily Poll * [http://www.thenation.com/poll/primaryvote1108 The Nation Democratic Presidential Poll] * Choose Our President 2008 * http://www.moveon.org/tellus/interest.html?id=10864-8454190-%209.Llaa&t=1 -- MoveOn.org poll. * www.voteonthebook.com -- A face book poll for the Dem candidates. They will donate to each campaign depending on the percentage of votes they acquire. * www.statusamerica.com -- An online Presidential Poll. * www.blogforiowa.com/blog -- An online Iowa based Presidential poll. It's in the upper right hand side, and Mike is at 60% now so anyone who hasn't gone, please do. * www.strawpoll08.com -- A set of polls on the'08 elections, reset weekly and monthly. Go Vote for Mike every week. * http://2008horserace.com/ -- An online poll for Presidential candidates. Set out with odds like a horse race. * http://www.pjvoice.com/v26/26300words.aspx -- An interview with a poll on the side. ---- Websites Various websites that have relevance to the campaign.::' * http://www.eventful.com www.eventful.com -- A site where you can request for events to happen, like Mike coming to your area. * http://www.votefordemocracy2008 -- My own Myspace page in support of Mike. Add me as a friend too. * http://www.myspace.com/mikegravelforpresident -- Mike's official Myspace page. Add him as a friend and get his #'s up there. * http://www.cnn.com/exchange/ireports/topics/forms/2007/07/cnnyoutube.html -- A site on CNN.com where you can let them know what you think about the Youtube debate. Let them know that Mike deserves equal time and that he did well in the debate. * http://www.wishafriend.com/election/ -- A site with info and useful tools for a grassroots campaign. * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Gravel -- A Wiki site with lots of information and links for local contacts. * http://www.nh4gravel.us -- A site to promote Mike's candidacy in the Granite State where Gravel should Rock in the primary. ---- Forums Different Message Boards where you can get Mike's name out there. * http://boards.msn.com/MSNBCboards/board.aspx?BoardID=780 -- The MSNBC Political Forum * http://www.politicalcrossfire.com/forum/index.php -- A group of different forums on political issues and politics in general. * http://www.itsallpolitics.com -- Another forum site with many different topics. * http://www.liberalforum.org/liberalforum -- A liberal based forum. ---- Campaign Materials Shirts, Bumper Stickers, Buttons, & Coffee Mugs * Cafepress - Purchase individual items * Gravel Gear - Purchase in bulk ---- Chats Chat rooms where you can talk to others live. * http://irc.wikia.com/campaigns -- A web chat for Mike Gravel Supporters. Pick a user names and choose the Gravel 08 chat from the drop down menu. ---- Petitions Online petitions that are relevant to the campaign. * Mike Gravel / Ron Paul Debate * www.votingontheinternet.com -- A site Mike has contributed to that fights for our first amendment right to an address of grievances by government with an online petition to the United States Armed Forces Withdraw From Iraq Act. * http://www.thepetitionsite.com/takeaction/353526057 -- An online petition to get Mike(and others) equal time in the debates. ---- Videos Sites with videos about Mike and other political issues.' * http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=gravel2008 -- Mike's youtube page. Watch some video's and subscribe to his page, get his subscription #numbers up, he's only like 4th on the Dem side. * http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=TRUEADONIS --- Many great debate and campaign videos for Mike. Subscribe and spread the word! * http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=CSPANJUNKIEdotORG -- A Youtube page with lots of interesting videos and news clips. * http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=Themorningshowlive -- The Morning Show Live's youtube page. I